さい　きば
by Murasakimaru
Summary: Mais qui est donc la personne de ses rêves. Fic de Yûko, partie d'un délire.


**Titre**: さい きば (désolée pour le titre, j'avais vraiment pas d'idées)

**Auteur**:Yûko-chan

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont encore et toujours à monsieur Kishimoto

* * *

Depuis peu je te croise souvent, mes yeux sont comme aimantés par ta silhouette et je t'imagine partout.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

_Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi._

Je vois aussi, régulièrement, Akamaru me lancer des regards exaspérés.

Je viens de finir mon rapport sur une mission de rang C à l'Hokage. Comme si nous n'avions que ça à faire Akamaru et moi ! Mon ventre gargouille et je prends le chemin d'Ichiraku. Alors je suis attablé au comptoir, je capte ton odeur ainsi que celle d'une autre personne et de l'encre, amenées par un souffle de vent. Sans réfléchir, je finis mon bol, paye et me dirige vers toi. Akamaru aussi t'a senti et il me regarde de nouveau de cette façon exaspérée qui en dit long sur son envie de te voir. Il sait quel effet tu as sur moi. Nous arrivons près de la clairière et je me fige dans les fougères. Tu ne m'as pas senti. Vous ne m'avez pas senti, car vous êtes bien deux.

L'une penchée par-dessus l'épaule de l'autre, en train de peindre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un nœud se forme dans mon ventre et je décide de me ressaisir pour entrer sans faire de manières.

- Yo, Sai, Sakura. Vous faites quoi ?

- Ah, salut Kiba. Sai est en train de peindre et je regarde. Et toi ?

Me répond Sakura qui a fait un bond en arrière tandis que Sai me salut d'un signe de tête indifférent. Je m'approche moi aussi et regarde par-dessus son épaule.

- Mais ça représente rien ? j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire la réflexion

- Non, Sai préfère l'art abstrait, il ne peint presque jamais de tableaux réalistes. Il dit que l'abstrait exprime mieux les sentiments. explique Sakura alors que Sai acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête.

J'observe avec plus d'attention la toile sur laquelle s'étalent des volutes de différentes couleurs, allant de l'azur jusqu'au pourpre en passant par le violet. Je me demande quels sentiments peuvent bien l'avoir inspiré pour ce tableau mais Sakura m'interrompt dans mes réflexions.

- Au fait Kiba, qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, tu devais bien avoir quelque chose à faire ici non ? On est à l'écart de tout le village tu sais.

- Ah euh, non. Pas spécialement. J'ai juste senti votre odeur et voulu venir voir ce que vous faisiez dans un coin si paumé.

Akamaru est en train de se promener dans les bois environnants, pas du tout préoccupé par ma situation ou l'idée de me venir en aide. Quoiqu'il aurait eu du mal à le faire. Je poursuis donc en essayant de garder un air naturel, malgré une légère crispation qui voudrai s'installer dans ma mâchoire. Après tout je ne suis pas ninja que pour mes capacités à tout détruire.

- Bon, ben je vais y aller et vous laisser tranquille. Tous les deux

J'ai insisté sur la fin de la phrase et les joues de Sakura prennent une légère couleur rosée (comme ses cheveux XD). Sai lui ne semblait pas avoir saisi l'allusion et intervint.

- Tu peux rester, j'ai finis. Je range et je m'en vais.

- Non, non. Il commence à faire froid. Je vais aussi rentrer. je me remémore ce que m'a dit l'Hokage tout à l'heure , Au fait Sai, oublie pas qu'on a une mission A demain, rendez vous à l'aube aux portes du village.

J'adresse un rapide sourire à Sakura alors que Sai range son matériel de peinture. Je me détourne et pendant le mouvement tu relèves les yeux de ton ouvrage, faisant se croiser nos regards.

Soudain je comprends.

Sur le chemin qui mène à chez moi, accompagné d'Akamaru qui a repris son air exaspéré, je repense à ce que je viens de découvrir.

D'abord, tu n'es ni indifférent ni insensible aux autres.

Ensuite, tu ressens bien des émotions mais ne sais pas les exprimer et réagir en fonction.

Mais surtout je sais que j'aurais bientôt le courage de faire le premier pas et de t'avouer mes sentiments car tu es, malgré tes airs, bien trop timide pour le faire.

* * *

Bon je sais que c'est vraiment pas très réaliste mais bon, c'est parti d'un délire alors pardonnez moi, d'acc? ¤yeux tous mignons¤  
Sinon le titre veux tout simplement dire "Sai Kiba" c'est juste que ça gâchait tout si je le mettait en titre ou pairing. J'espère que j'ai réussi à cacher au moins un certain temps sur qui il avait flashé et ça m'interresserait de savoir quand vous l'avez compris.

Voilou.


End file.
